1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for mixing and dispensing multiple components, and more particularly to such devices and methods having particular application for mixing and dispensing of surgical products.
2. Background Discussion
The use of tissue adhesives or sealants is well known in the medical field, and typically requires the end user to take numerous steps to mix and dispense the various components that make up the sealant. Since stability and sterilization are significant concerns for any such sealants, the individual components that make up the sealant are often packaged separately. This is particularly true when one or more of the components must be refrigerated or frozen, or must be cured by, for example, UV light. Under these circumstances, premixing or improper storage can significantly affect the products shelf life and/or effectiveness. Thus, the end user must mix the individual components, and then quickly apply the mixed product.
Mixing of two components has been achieved in the past by various means including transferring material from one syringe to another, transferring material from several individual vials or the like to a syringe, or by using a mixing bowl and subsequently introducing the mixed material into a delivery device. These procedures are tedious and time consuming. It is also known to mix components from two different syringes or the like by providing a mixing nozzle that mixes together the components from the two syringes as they are dispensed. With these types of devices, the amount of mixing is limited, as is the number of components that can be mixed. U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,251 discloses a device that holds two syringes containing separate components end to end, and allows the components to be transferred from one syringe to the other to achieve continued mixing of the components. This device, however, only permits mixing between two syringes, and is otherwise cumbersome and limited in its application.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method that facilitates mixing and delivery of multiple components.